ACCIO DRAMIONE
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -AH,CLARO QUE NO.No volverás a irte Granger. Accio Hermione Granger -HUROOON.-Tsk,tsk,tsk,otra vez las malas palabras Granger.De verdad que en esta relación yo soy el maduro."Porque algunas cosas nunca cambian." Pero que cosas...


**FANDOM: HP.**

**PAIRING: Draco/Hermione.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Solo me pertenece la viñeta, los personajes son de la rubia millonaria británica esa. XD

NOTA: NO SE... SI ODEMARIE LEA ESTO ( :) ) PERO ESTO ES PARA ELLA, YA QUE LE DEBO MUCHOS DRAMIONES... DE ALGUNA FORMA. ESPERO TU PERDÓN CON EL TIEMPO, POR EL ABANDONO. (?) LOL.

* * *

_**ACCIO DRAMIONE...**_

.

.

.

-AH, CLARO QUE NO. No volverás a irte Granger. (Esto dolerá Draco pero no hay de otra.) Accio Hermione Jane Granger.

Draco hiso este hechizo con la susodicha cuando al segundo siguiente esta era arrastrada por un viento o cuerda invisible hacia la persona que había hecho el hechizo. Resultado una Hermione molesta, con el pelo alborotado y cara colorada para colmo encima de Draco Malfoy *ALIAS el hurón más pálido de lo normal por el aire que se le había salido cuando la chica cayó literalmente encima de él.

-Eres un imbécil, suéltame.

-Tu eres la que estas encima de mi Granger.

-Pero tú convocaste el hechizo... idiota.

-Ya, de acuerdo no más insultos, alguien tiene que ser el maduro aquí.-En ese momento Hermione se puso más colorada si es posible y se dio cuenta de su desliz así que se quedó callada, sin embargo Malfoy ya recuperado sonreía de manera arrogante tomándola de la mano para que no se le escapara de nuevo.

Al fin había ganado una batalla verbal contra Granger y no precisamente con palabras soeces. No como esperaba callarla, pero eso se podía resolver de inmediato. Aprovechando que aun la tenía aguantada de la mano la acerco hacia él y la beso. Soltó su mano y la puso en la cabeza de ella para que no se le escapara y siguió besándola. Fue un beso rápido casi sin lenguas, casi porque por segundos estas se tocaron. Un beso rudo, brusco y algo rápido pero también dulce, impactante y lo mejor de todo la linda ratita de biblioteca le contesto. Jaj, ella fue la que le incito que su lengua tocara la de ella. Y así como comenzó de la nada, también se acabó.

-Estas… estás loco, eres un imbécil Malfoy.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, otra vez las malas palabras Granger. De verdad que en esta relación yo soy el maduro.

Esta vez como el esperaba ella se calló de nuevo. Bueno tal vez un beso no la callara, pero llamarla no madura sí. Aun así no quita que tal vez un par de besos la calle. Hay que intentarlo por el bien del mundo mágico. Como si me importara el mundo mágico... bueno algo me tiene que interesar de ello.

-A ver Granger esta vez no te diré inmadura, es que no me quedo claro que fue lo que me dijiste la vez anterior fue que me quede mirando lo ridículamente rara que te vez insultándome.- Le dijo el chico de piel pálida, ojos grises y pelo rubio a la morena antes de que esta le mirara mal y comenzara a gritarle de nuevo.

.

.

.

No importaba mucho que pelearan como "enemigos" el punto de esto es que cada vez que peleaban se acercaban más y más el uno del otro. Siempre una Hermione que terminaba confundida por los arranques del rubio y siempre un Draco que sonreía al final de la "velada" como lo llamaba el para sus adentros. Porque a la verdad que su leona era inteligente pero bien despistada, esta no se daba cuenta que varias veces había dicho "relación" , que varias veces este le había visto con otros ojos más que de odio, y que varias veces se habían besado pero está siempre terminada negándolo inútilmente y de que era un error. Pero algún día ella diría si, algún día. Porque ni la persona más fría en el mundo (que tal vez antes se calificaba el) se resistiría a la atracción humana o..., como lo llaman algunos amor.

.

.

.

-Ay, Granger… ¿cuánto tardaras? No creo que mucho ya que de por si eres algo predecible.

.

.

-¡Malfoy!

(Este sonrió para sus adentros, queriendo reírse por lo irónico de la situación.)

-Dime Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Hermione?-Pregunto esta extrañada sin embargo no molesta.

(Este le contesto pensativa mente y algo más para sí que para ella.)

-Desde hace mucho tiempo…, pero solo en mi mente, ahora en voz alta porque sinceramente a lo de nosotros le llamo relación y tú no lo contradices.-Termino de contestarle este para luego sonreír de lado y guiñarle un ojo.

-Eres un idiota.-Le contesto ella algo anonadada.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, otra vez las malas palabras Granger. De verdad que en esta relación yo soy el maduro.

.

.

.

(Había cosas que nunca cambiarían…, o no por el momento. XD)

(¿Qué creen que pase luego? Pufs, obvio.)

.

.

(POR SI LES QUEDO DUDAS... SESIÓN DE BESOS. XD)

* * *

.

.

COMENTARIOS (?)


End file.
